Las suplentes
by Noham
Summary: Lo intentaron, de verdad que trataron, pero no son las mejores del mundo para el trabajo más importante de todos. ¿Se darán por vencidas o seguirán adelante a pesar de los problemas?


Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No realizo esta obra con fines de lucro o fama inmerecida, sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que por tantos años nos ha hecho soñar y conocer a tantos seres maravillosos.

* * *

..

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios, presenta: Un muy extraño fic dedicado al día de la madre.**_

.

..

Dos chicas cargaban cestas con la ropa sucia de los niños, que tenían que llevar a la lavandería del edificio. La primera, que lideraba entre rabietas, vestía un exótico traje chino compuesto por pantalones oscuros y una camisa verde arremangada que le quedaba notoriamente grande. La segunda la seguía en silencio, más cansada por las protestas de su compañera que por su propio esfuerzo, de melena corta y oscura en contraste al cabello largo y trenzado de la primera, vestía el uniforme celeste y blusa blanca de la preparatoria Furinkan. Lo que más humillaba a la primera chica era el tener que usar un delantal de un solo color crema, con un bonito bordado de flores y ramas tejido por todo el contorno, y la imagen de un tierno cachorro de oso panda de ojos enormes en una de las esquinas que parecía jugar sobre el letrero de madera con el nombre de la institución. Además de un pañuelo para cubrirse el cabello como parte del improvisado uniforme que ambas compartían.

—Esto es ridículo, yo no necesito un delantal.

—Ranma —dijo la segunda, no más contenta que su compañera—, guarda silencio.

—No me molesta usar uno, ¿lo sabes, Akane? Pero no con estos adornos tan femeninos, ¿es que acaso creen que soy una niña? Ellos podrían haberme dado algún otro tipo de delantal, uno sin diseños tontos para empezar.

Akane no respondió, movió la cesta un poco hacia el costado para mirarla mejor. Ranma convertido en chica tenía la figura de una niña, el rostro de una niña, la voz de una niña y la coquetería irresistible que a veces, no, casi siempre la exasperaba de una encantadora niña de diecisiete años. Con los ojos en el cielo, resignada le respondió.

—Pues no me figuro por qué te tratan como a una, Ranma.

.

..

.

**Las suplentes**

.

"_No puedes contar con ellas… pero lo intentan"_

.

..

.

La hora de la comida era una zona de guerra en el pequeño comedor del nivel de párvulos. Akane rabeaba con un pequeño que no quería comer, cuando detrás, una niña la jalaba insistentemente del vestido tratando de llamar su atención.

—Hermana Akane, hermana mayor, ¡hermana Akane! —gritó la pequeña, dándole de suaves golpes con la cuchara sucia en el vestido.

—Ya voy, un momento.

Respondió distrayéndose un segundo del pequeño al que intentaba alimentar y que no se cansaba de contarle sobre no sé qué programa de televisión con espadas y mucha magia, moviéndose constantemente, escapando en su infantil entusiasmo de todos los intentos que hacía la chica, con paciente y temblorosa dulzura, por meterle la cuchara en la boca; y al mirar hacia atrás dio un suspiro de espanto al descubrir las manchas que la pequeña futura pintora no se cansaba de dejar en su vestido con la cuchara. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se armó de paciencia sonriendo como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres, pequeña?

—No me gusta la sandia, quiero comer banana.

—Oh, claro, supongo que puedo traerte una de la cocina…

—Akane —a su lado la directora de la institución, una amable pero estricta mujer que trabajaba directamente junto a sus empleadas y ayudantes, la corrigió de inmediato—, no es bueno mimar a los niños.

—Pero…

—Debe aprender a alimentarse con lo que hay, sino, luego se malcriará y no comerá como es debido —ante la triste decepción de la joven, la directora suavizó su semblante hablándole con simpatía—. No siempre podemos darles en el gusto aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, es mejor que se acostumbren.

—Está bien —respondió resignada y obediente. Se dirigió a la niña—. Lo siento, pero hoy debes comer sandía…

—No quiero sandía, quiero banana.

—Pero banana tocó ayer, hoy hay sandía.

—¡No me gusta la sandía! Quiero banana.

—Pero no hay bananas.

—¡Quiero banana!

Comenzó a darle más fuerte con la cuchara dejando un maravilloso retrato en su falda. Akane suspiró cansada, cuando el otro pequeño, al que intentaba dar de comer, se entusiasmó tanto en su narración, que ya ella no escuchaba aunque el pequeño no se daba por enterado, que dio un grito de guerra golpeando el plato con ambas manos. La comida saltó en el aire cayendo sobre el rostro y cabello de Akane.

—Lo siento, hermana mayor —el niño pidió disculpas mostrándose arrepentido—, yo no hacer eso.

—No, no. Está bien, no pasó nada malo…

—Pero yo no quería ensuciarte, no fue mi culpa… —el pequeño arrugó su rostro como si fuera a llorar.

La otra niña seguía rabiando y tiró con fuerza de su falda.

—¡Quiero banana!

—No hay —le dijo a la niña—. Por favor, no llores, todo está bien —suplicó al otro que ya gimoteaba.

—Yo no quería ensuciarte… yo no quería…

—¡Ya!... Ranma, ¡Ranma!, ¿quieres ayudarme? —suplicó buscando a la otra chica frente a ella del lado opuesto de la mesa. Y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Ranma se encontraba con el rostro hundido en un plato de compota con un chicón en la cabeza, con dos niñas observándola con curiosidad sentadas una a cada lado de ella. La dura pelota rodaba por la mesa entre los platos. Tras la aturdida chica, otro niño muy asustado intentaba ocultar detrás de su espalda el bate de béisbol que era mucho más grande que su cuerpo. Una de las niñas, que cargaba con celo un pequeño libro de cuentos del que nunca se separaba, vio que Akane las observaba y en ese momento se cogió de la camisa de la chica de trenza sacándole la lengua.

—Ranma es mía —le dijo agresivamente la pequeña.

Akane aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones, y exhaló el aire lentamente, muy lentamente.

—Hermana Akane, ¡quiero banana!

.

..

Sala cuna, lugar terrorífico para los que no tienen hijos y que en algún momento soñaron con tenerlo. ¿No sabían de lo peligroso que era exponer a dos egoístas adolescentes a tales tormentos, capaces de traumatizarlos de por vida? Y en medio de cunas, entre bebés a los que suponían debían cargar en brazos, dar el biberón y cambiar los pañales, el par de agotadas jovencitas de pie y con los ojos abiertos, asustadas hombro contra hombro, intentaban retener las instrucciones que la directora les daba con metódica calma.

—¿Entendiste algo? —susurró Ranma a Akane cuando la directora se retiraba de ese cuarto.

—Ay, Ranma, no es tan difícil: seguir los horarios y ayudar a la encargada en lo que ella nos pida. Son bebés, ¿qué te pueden hacer? No van a golpearte con una pelota.

—Eso espero —la chica de trenza se frotó la nuca adolorida.

La joven mujer que se preocupaba de los bebés aprovechó en darle descanso a su ayudante habitual para que pudiera almorzar, al saber que tendría a esas dos estudiantes voluntarias para suplirla. Lo que no notó fue el miedo en aumento que ambas chicas experimentaron cuando siguieron a la ayudante con los ojos hasta que ésta salió por la puerta.

—Tendo, Saotome, ¿podrían encargarse de calentar la leche? Ya es hora de darles de comer, pronto comenzarán a despertar de su siesta. Después tendremos que preocuparnos de mudarlos.

—¡Sí! —respondió Akane llena de energía.

—¿Nosotros tendremos que preparar la leche? —Ranma preguntó con preocupación ante el entusiasmo de Akane.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió la mujer para alivio de Ranma que dio un ruidoso suspiro, que Akane inocentemente confundió con pereza—, los biberones ya están listos, sólo deben calentarlos el tiempo exacto.

Minutos después Akane le pasó un biberón a la encargada, revisó derramando un poco de leche sobre su mano.

—Debes tener cuidado con la temperatura, no vaya a quemarse el pobre —sentada en una silla arropó tiernamente a un bebé que había despertado dándole de comer con el biberón. Susurraba suavemente una melodía en su acostumbrada tarea. Akane y Ranma, de pie, la observaban en silencio.

—¿Y por qué no se lo das en la cuna para que lo beba solo? —se preguntó Ranma pensando en lo impráctico que sería atender uno por uno a los pequeños.

—No puedes hacer eso, es peligroso —le respondió con paciencia, en un tono educativo—. Un bebé puede ahogarse con la leche, debes siempre vigilarlo mientras come. Además, es una oportunidad perfecta para abrazarlo. Todo niño debe sentir el afecto de quienes lo rodean a través del contacto, esto es tan importante como el alimento que recibe cada día, si no los tomas a todos con frecuencia, enfermarán. Normalmente eso es lo que haría una madre, estar con ellos todo el tiempo.

—Todo el tiempo, ¿eh? —Ranma se quedó pensativo al recordar que él no tuvo esa experiencia, o no la recordaba, de tener a una madre que velara por él en todo momento.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentan? —se dirigió a ellas al notar que otro bebé comenzaba a despertar—. Señorita Saotome, tráigame otro biberón; Tendo, usted encárguese del pequeño. Debes tomarlo con mucho cuidado, pero sin miedo, un bebé es mucho más firme de lo que aparenta.

—Pero yo…

—No tengas miedo, anda, puedes hacerlo. Confía en tu instinto —le cerró un ojo.

Cuando Ranma regresó se quedó quieto en la entrada. Akane, sentada al lado de la encargada, envolvía con sus brazos a un pequeño bebé meciéndolo suavemente. Parecía encantada con su labor; y la manera en que lo tomaba, con delicadeza pero también destreza, lo tenía a él sorprendido. ¿Era esa la misma Akane tan torpe que no podía realizar una simple costura sin provocar un destrozo? Pero una imagen más extraña se presentó ante Ranma haciéndolo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, pues ver a Akane con un bebé en los brazos era algo que en sus más profundos secretos habría imaginado en muchas oportunidades, aunque de manera nubosa; ahora podía verla, en la realidad, sintiendo tal emoción indescriptible que su rostro se afiebró y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar.

—Ranma, qué esperas, dame ese biberón; ¿o es que ya tienes hambre y quieres bebértelo tú? —bromeó con ese misterioso aire maternal que no dejaba de hacer a Ranma sufrir cosquilleos hasta en la nuca, sintiéndose obligado a obedecerla como un sonámbulo.

—Ah, sí, claro. Toma…

—Tendo —le dijo la mujer atenta a sus movimientos—, recuerda revisar la temperatura.

—Ya lo hice cuando venía de camino —protestó Ranma ofendido, al sentirse pasado a llevar.

Akane obedeció de todas formas tanteando la temperatura de la leche. Entonces siguiendo las instrucciones de la encargada acomodó al bebé en sus brazos de mejor manera y comenzó a alimentarlo. Apenas podía contener el deseo de reírse nerviosa cuando notó como el bebé se alimentaba normalmente en sus brazos.

—¿Es la primera vez que te encargas de uno?

La chica asintió prestándole atención a medias, porque quería poner toda su concentración en alimentar al bebé. La pequeña criatura se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, tan pequeño y desvalido ante el mundo, y tan dependiente de ella que por un momento creyó increíble saber que ese bebé crecería un día hasta tener su estatura; tanto cuidado sintió por el bienestar del pequeño que cuando la encargada, habiendo dejado al que tenía primero en la cuna, quiso tomárselo de os brazos Akane defensivamente se echó hacia atrás con un poco de recelo. La mujer se rió de la reacción de la joven Tendo que se terminó avergonzando, y tomando finalmente al bebé lo recostó sobre su hombro, protegiéndose la ropa con un delgado pañal, dedicándose a darle de suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Sin dejar de moverse de dirigió entonces a Ranma.

—Saotome, ahora es tu turno.

—¿Mi qué?.. ¡No, no, no, no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, no necesito hacer nada de eso. Eso es para mujeres… —apretó los labios conteniéndose de gritar cuando Akane lo interrumpió con un fuerte pellizco en el costado que seguramente le dolería por el resto de la semana.

Se iba a volver a reclamarle, pero su prometida se le adelantó habiendo tomado en brazos al siguiente bebé que había despertado, una encantadora nena que balbuceaba impaciente, pasándoselo al momento a su prometido ahora convertido en chica. Ranma se congeló, aquella pequeña criatura le hizo recordar la misma sensación de cuidado que lo invadía cuando cogía a otra persona en brazos en los momentos más peligrosos; a la misma que en ese momento odiaba por todo haberlo hecho responsable de tan preciosa y pequeña vida.

—Calma, Ranma, respira —le dijo Akane, no tan segura ya de lo que había hecho al verlo tan complicado.

Ranma se sentó en la silla guiado por Akane, y la encargada le pasó el biberón.

—¿No lo estaré apretando mucho?

—No, está bien —le respondió la mujer con calma.

—¿Entonces le doy esto?

—Primero prueba la temperatura —le ordenó Akane, como si ya fuera una experta tras su primera experiencia.

—Ya lo sé, boba, no soy tan lento como tú.

—Repite eso y…

—Niñas, no discutan o alterarán al bebé. Él puede percibir lo que ustedes sienten a través de sus cuerpos, podría hacerle pésimo, estresarse y no comer bien. Ahora, un poco de silencio, y dale de comer a la niña que debe estar hambrienta.

Ranma, lleno de dudas y con el sudor brillando en su frente, comenzó a darle leche al bebé en sus brazos. Al principio tenso apretó los dientes, luego comenzó a relajarse al ver como la pequeña bebía y tragaba con gran entusiasmo.

—Es una enana glotona —murmuró la chica de la trenza, ensimismado en la tarea.

—Sí —murmuró Akane parándose tras él, con sus manos apoyadas suavemente sobre los hombros de Ranma para ver mejor—, es tan glotona como tú.

En lugar de molestarse, Ranma sonrió a medias dando un pequeño suspiro, murmurando suavemente una respuesta.

—Tienes toda la razón, boba. Esta niña será tan fuerte como yo cuando crezca, puedo apostarlo. ¿Ves como engulle? ¡Es increíble!

La mujer no dijo nada, pero una extraña idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al ver a esas dos chicas tan cercanas e íntimas, más de lo que sería un par de compañeras de instituto o buenas amigas, juntas con un bebé. Sacudió la cabeza riéndose de sus ocurrencias, eso no podía ser.

—Esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba —Ranma declaró ufanándose ahora de su pericia. Akane se sintió tentada a recordarle lo asustado que se veía antes, de no ser porque sabía que ella se había mostrado igual de torpe al principio.

—Recuerden que deben encargarse de que el bebe bote el aire después de comer.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

—Confío en ustedes.

Las jóvenes la miraron con curiosidad no sabiendo a lo que se refería, cuando la encargada miraba el reloj de la pared con acostumbrada paciencia. En ese momento lloró uno de los bebés al despertar, después otro, y otro más. El mágico e íntimo encanto producido por el silencio se quebró cuando diez bebés lloraban a coro con unos pulmones dignos de competir con los de Akane.

—¡Muévanse, los pequeños tienen hambre!

—¡S-Sí! —respondieron al unísono el par de atolondradas chicas, igual de nerviosas comenzaron a correr contagiándose de la agilidad de la mujer. Ranma se puso de pie terminado de alimentar al que tenía en brazos, cogiéndolo ahora para ayudarlo a botar el aire con un pañal en el hombro tal como la encargada les había enseñado, y Akane rápidamente corrió para buscar los biberones de los demás hambrientos pequeños.

.

..

Ranma corría por todo el jardín detrás de los niños que jugaban con un balón. Akane, sentada en un extremo del patio de la institución, lo observaba con paciencia intentando gritarle una advertencia.

—¡Ranma, harás que se ensucien y…! Oh, qué caso tiene —suspiró resignada. Después sonrió, verlo tan infantil como el resto de los niños, corriendo en sentido contrario llevando él, o ella, el balón y provocando con sus burlas a los niños que lo seguían en violenta carrera.

Le provocó placer, después de todo "su prometido" se había comportado con gran responsabilidad durante la tarde, más de la que acostumbraba y aceptó que él se merecía relajarse un poco. Después de todo, debió haber sido traumático para Ranma escuchar de la encargada de sala cuna que él, mejor dicho ella "sería una maravillosa madre algún día"; pobre Ranma, y tan contento que se veía hasta ese momento.

—Pero serás un gran padre —murmuró para sí, descansando el rostro sobre los brazos, mirando a su prometido, ahora prometida, tan decidido en ganarle a un grupo de niños.

Escuchó una tos forzada a su lado. Agitó el rostro sonrojada al haber sido descubierta en un momento tan íntimo, y al volverse se encontró con la pequeña de la hora de la comida, la misma que sostenía bajo el brazo su libro de cuentos predilecto. La niña la miraba fijamente y hacía un extraño gesto apuntando repetidamente los dedos extendidos a sus propios ojos y luego a Akane, repitiéndolo rápidamente como si la estuviera amenazando.

—Te tengo vigilada, bien vigilada. Que no se te olvide, hermana mayor, Ranma es mía.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —Akane, al notar que nadie más las escuchaba, sonrió traviesa sintiéndose segura de confesar en broma y ante esa pequeña lo que jamás podía decirle a nadie más—. Pero… te equivocas, porque a Ranma yo lo vi primero.

—Eso no es verdad, yo la vi primero, ¡ella es mía!

—No, mía —declaró Akane con arrogancia. Sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo tan orgullosa al competir con una pequeña, como Ranma hacía al quitarle el balón al resto de los niños.

—Mía.

—Mía.

—¡Mía!

—¡Mía!

—Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo discutiendo con una niña?

Akane palideció, y dando un grito retrocedió hasta la pared.

—¿E-Estabas e-escuchando?

—¿Escuchar que cosa, boba? —Ranma, agitado tras el ejercicio que había hecho con los niños, se rascaba la cabeza. No podía entender qué le sucedía a Akane en ese momento. Cuando sintió algo extraño. Al bajar el rostro se encontró con la pequeña niña con la que Akane hablaba abrazada con una fuerza descomunal a su pierna.

—¡Mía!

—¿Tuya qué cosa, pequeña? —le preguntó Ranma a la niña sin entender todavía de qué hablaban.

—Nada, ¡nada, son cosas de niños! —se adelantó Akane en responder temiendo ser descubierta.

—Pero, Akane, no te entiendo…

—¡Te dije que nada!

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por dos niños. Aquel que hablaba mucho se cruzó corriendo entre ellos, pasando justo delante de Ranma, seguido por el otro pequeño que ya lo había golpeado con la pelota durante la comida y que avanzó abanicando el bate de béisbol dándole por accidente otra vez a Ranma, ahora en el tobillo. Ranma estuvo a punto de maldecir con la peor palabrota que recordaba conocer, cuando Akane corrió a taparle la boca para que no lo escucharan los demás niños.

—¡Devuélveme a mi mula! —protestó el niño peligrosamente armado sin darse cuenta de que había golpeado a alguien.

—¡La voy a sacrificar a los espíritus del vacío para invocar a un súper demonio y luchar contra él! —respondió el otro niño, levantando con las manos la pequeña figura de plástico con forma de aquél animal.

—¡Devuélvemela!

—¡Nunca, servirá a mis grandiosos fines!

Ranma se separó bruscamente de Akane.

—Los voy a matar…

—No, Ranma, espera un momento, son sólo niños. ¡Ranma, ven acá!

.

..

Espalda contra espalda descansaban las dos chicas sentadas en el piso del dojo Tendo. Ya era de noche, pero no tenían apetito ni mucho menos deseos de enfrentarse al resto de la familia. En realidad, no querían escuchar más ruidos o escándalos por ese día.

—Eso fue agotador —se quejó Akane cerrando los ojos.

—Fue tu culpa, ¿por qué demonios tenías que ofrecerte como voluntaria en la escuela?

Akane no respondió.

—¿Akane?

—¿Tanto te molestó cuidar de esos niños, Ranma? Son huérfanos.

—Lo sé, no es que me moleste, pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿Y por qué te ofreciste entonces para ayudarme, tonto? Nadie te estaba obligando a ir, no te comprendo; fuiste un voluntario junto conmigo para hacerlo, ¿y ahora me sales con eso de que no querías ir?

—Claro que no, qué digo, si fue culpa de Nabiki.

—¿Nabiki?

—Ella me mintió, me dijo que otros chicos acostumbraban a ofrecerse de voluntarios sólo para coquetear con las chicas ingenuas como tú que les gustaba ayudar, haciéndose los preocupados y todas esas cosas con las que siempre te engañan, y… ¡No! —Ranma se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Akane se separó de Ranma bruscamente y giró el torso a medias para mirarlo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Nada, no dije nada. Olvídate de eso.

—¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!

—Ya te dije que no tenía importancia.

—Estabas celoso, fuiste porque creíste que otros chicos allí iban a coquetearme. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—No lo dije.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¡Qué no!

Ranma se negó a enfrentarla. Seguía dándole la espalda y avergonzado trataba de pensar en una excusa que le sirviera. No obstante, se hallaba tan agotado que era incapaz siquiera de iniciar una discusión. Todo lo que le venía a la mente eran ofensas y más ofensas, y desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de provocarla como antes. Ya no quería caer en ese juego. Recordó la imagen de Akane en la sala cuna, sentada con un bebé en los brazos y pronto todo su ánimo combativo desapareció. Maldijo aquella imagen que lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo más, porque sabía que más difícil se le haría enfrentarla. Suspiró finalmente dándose por vencido. ¡Que diga lo que se le daba la gana! Él estaba muy cansado para responderle.

Para su sorpresa, Akane tampoco dijo nada más. La sintió otra vez apoyándose de nuevo con confianza sobre su cuerpo, volviendo ambas a quedar espalda contra espalda.

—No tengo energías para discutir contigo —dijo la chica resignada.

Ella pensaba igual que él, eso era una sorpresa. Ranma asintió.

—Dejémoslo para mañana mejor.

—De todas maneras estoy acostumbrada a que te desdigas…

—¡Yo no me he desdicho de nada!

—Oh, sí, cómo no. ¿Y cuando íbamos a casarnos?

—Querrás decir "cuando nuestros padres hicieron otro estúpido plan para casarnos". Vamos, Akane, no me dirás que te tomabas sus ideas en serio.

—No, bueno… quizás. Pero te desdijiste.

—Yo no me desdije de nada, porque jamás te lo dije.

—Lo hiciste, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien en Jusenkyo.

—Ya te expliqué que no lo dije, sólo lo pensé. Así que técnicamente no he dicho nada ni desdicho tampoco.

Akane se quedó callada un largo tiempo. Ranma pensó que había ganado.

—Así que lo pensaste —insistió atrapándolo desprevenido.

—¡Yo no…! No… Ah… Eh…

—¿Lo pensaste o no?

Ranma suspiró dándose por vencido. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

—Supongo.

Guardaron otro prolongado silencio. Apoyando sus espaldas podían sentir muy bien los fuertes latidos del corazón del otro. Ranma fue el que retomó nuevamente la conversación.

—Akane…

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz áspera de la chica lo asustó. Tras lo que acababa de confesar no se esperaba que ella estuviera enfadada. De hecho, en ninguna de sus fantasías ella lo estaba.

—Quizás sí lo dije, me refiero a lo de Jusenkyo, ¡pero no estoy seguro!

—Entiendo perfectamente. Gracias por aclararlo.

Akane seguía siendo ácida en sus respuestas. ¿Es que esa tonta no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo?

—¿Estás enfadada?

—No, Ranma, para nada. ¿Cómo me va a enojar enterarme que todo este día fui engañada por ti?

—¿Engañada?

—Creía que te ofreciste para cuidar a esos niños porque querías hacerlo. Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca te interesaron esos pequeños.

—E-Eso no…

—Ya no importa, no es necesario que te preocupes, ya viste que no hay ningún otro chico en ese lugar que pueda hacerte sentir inseguro, así que desde mañana eres libre de no ir.

—Yo n-no…

—Además, estoy acostumbrada a que nunca confíes en mí, así que eso ya no me afecta.

—Pero si eres tú la que nunca confía en mí.

—¿O crees que soy tan tonta que me voy a enamorar del primer idiota que me diga dos cosas amables?

—Bueno, supongo que de la misma manera en que tú crees que me estoy metiendo con la primera chica que intenta seducirme, ¿no es verdad, Akane, que confías mucho en mí?

La chica de melena corta apretó los dientes, atrapada por su propia trampa se percató de lo que él, o ahora ella, le estaba diciendo con tanta verdad. Terca se negó a aceptarlo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Te dije que no importaba —suspiró prolongadamente, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas, luego el rostro—. Además, pensé por un momento que tú… que te preocupabas también por esos niños.

Ranma sintió una dolorosa punzada de culpa en el corazón. Sí, era verdad, tal como ella lo había supuesto. El veneno que sembró Nabiki lo había hecho decidirse a no dejarla sola en ningún momento. Estaba cansado de que otros chicos haciéndose los amables lo dejaran mal ante Akane. Pero durante ese día, las situaciones que habían vivido con los niños no le parecieron tan desagradables después de todo.

—Akane.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Sí, puedes.

—¿Por qué quisiste ofrecerte como voluntaria en la escuela para ayudar en el orfanato?

—¿Todavía no lo sabes?

Ella no sabía si confesarse o no con él, después de todo seguía enfadada con ese idiota. Sin embargo, también ese idiota era su amigo; el único que había compartido los momentos más extremos de su vida; el único al que le contaba todo, excepto el sentimiento que los unía y que era su único secreto hacia él; y a quién también siempre escuchaba sobre todos sus temores en aquella particular manera con que él siempre trataba de no decirlo de manera directa, una forma que Ranma tenía de dar rodeos con las palabras y que ella conocía bastante bien, ¿quién más podría tenerle tal paciencia sino ella?

Tenían su propio código secreto para tratarse, uno no acordado con palabras. Sabían cuando aparentar enfado y sacarse a las molestias de encima, como también sabían de qué manera evitar al resto del mundo cuando querían estar solos. Simplemente para ir a comer a algún puesto de tallarines o servirse un helado durante los días de compras. Eran sus momentos, y también donde más hablaban. A Akane no la lastimaba la idea de que Ranma no hubiera sido un voluntario por el sentimiento correcto, pero sí la hacía temblar de miedo el imaginar que en ese día él le había mentido; no con palabras, sino que en ese lenguaje especial que compartían y con el que creía que Ranma siempre sería honesto con ella: temía que cada sonrisa, cada gesto y cada ocasión llena de ternura no se habían tratado más que de una actuación de su parte.

¿Entonces, durante el resto de sus paseos a diario que compartían juntos, también le mentía? Eso era lo que más le dolía, la duda, otra vez, de pensar que Ranma se encontraba a su lado por obligación. Hasta que su mente, lenta para esos temas importantes, la hizo pensar en la otra cara de la moneda: ¿no había Ranma hecho todo desde un principio, simplemente porque estaba celoso?

¿No era el mismo Ranma, que no importando la excusa que usara, jamás la dejaba sola?

¿El miedo de Ranma cuando cogió a ese bebé con sus brazos, y la manera en que luego paseó a otros diez con tanta dedicación, había sido una mentira?

¿Y no era ese mismo joven atolondrado que acusándola de torpeza a ella como una excusa, se había hecho cargo de mudar a los bebés en su lugar, salvándola de la tarea más desagradable de ese día?

¿Y Ranma sabía mentir tan bien, podría él fingir el resplandor inocente en sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas, la porfiada manera en que la miraba a ella y la evitaba cada vez que se veía descubierto?... No, en absoluto.

Quizás otra vez lo juzgó de manera apresurada; quizás otra vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Una sonrisa coronó labios de satisfacción. Lo escuchó hablar suave, preocupado quizás por su insistente silencio, intentando justificarse... de nuevo, a pesar que ya lo había hecho antes y parte de la culpa nunca la tuvo él. Y Ranma ya no necesitaba hacerlo, porque ella ya lo había perdonado desde el principio. Cerró otra vez los ojos y descansó la cabeza de costado sobre los brazos dejándolo hablar por el sólo placer de poder escuchar su aletargada voz. Tras unos momentos se decidió a abrirle su corazón, después de todo, siempre había confiado en él.

—Ranma, ¿de verdad quieres saber por qué me ofrecí de voluntaria?

—Ah, supongo.

—Cómo, ¿ahora no quieres?

—No dije eso, tonta. Es sólo que no quiero obligarte a decirlo… no quiero obligarte a nada que tú no quieras.

—Entonces sí quiero. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos este domingo?

—¿El…? Sí, sí lo recuerdo —habló con mucho cuidado, tanteando el terreno. Temía por ella—. Fuimos a visitar la tumba de tu mamá.

Ella asintió suavemente.

—Y el martes en la escuela nos ofrecieron la posibilidad de que los alumnos del instituto ayudaran por unos días en el orfanato.

—Nadie se ofreció.

—A excepción de nosotros dos.

—Tú quisiste hacerlo. Yo… ya sabes el resto.

—Pero lo hiciste, Ranma. Y yo que creía que tu motivación principal fue saltarte las clases.

—Muy graciosa.

Akane relajó los hombros alzando el rostro, como si deseara rememorar cada imagen de la inusual semana que había vivido.

—Cuando escuché la propuesta en la escuela, pensaba en mamá.

—¿Y?

—Y también pensaba en como la extraño y la necesito. ¿Qué será de esos niños que no tienen una mamá, Ranma? Por lo menos yo recuerdo un poco a la mía, su ternura, su amor, y me duele no tenerla. ¿Cómo dolerá no tener una mamá? ¿Ir a la escuela y escuchar a los niños comentar sobre las suyas? Algo de eso sufrí, aunque el recuerdo que sí tuve una mamá me consolaba. ¿Pero qué sucede con esos pequeños que ni siquiera tienen un recuerdo al que aferrarse? Fui una tonta, pensé que yo podía hacerles sentir mejor, que podía, por un momento, darles el cariño que mi mamá me dio cuando era pequeña y dejarles un bonito recuerdo… Aunque fuera lo único que tuvieran, quizás… así ellos...

—Akane…

—Pero fui una tonta, ¡una tonta! Todo el día fue un completo fracaso, no hice más que equivocarme y desear en muchas oportunidades no estar en ese lugar. No fue bonito, no fue tierno, todo se convirtió en un trabajo agotador y casi tan exasperante como discutir contigo.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento, pero no sé cómo explicarlo mejor. A veces imaginaba que estábamos siendo más un estorbo para las personas que sí se esfuerzan cada día cuidando a los pequeños en lugar de una ayuda de verdad. Ya… ya no me siento tan segura de querer volver mañana a ese lugar. Quizás… no estoy calificada para ser una buena madre suplente.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que ser una. Sólo fuimos a colaborar como asistentes, es todo.

—Pero yo sí quise ser una. Soy una idiota por haberme creído capaz, y ahora, tras un solo día, estoy tan cansada que no me imagino lo que debe ser tener un hijo de verdad todo el día, todos los días —Akane contuvo un humillado gimoteo—, me siento un fracaso.

—Somos un fracaso.

—Pero tú no querías hacerlo, tú sí puedes fracasar todo lo que quieras porque ni siquiera lo intentaste…

—¡Un momento, Akane! ¿Cómo que no lo intenté? —Ranma reclamó al momento dando una fuerte palmada en el piso de madera—. Está bien, puede que lo haya hecho por el motivo equivocado, pero una vez que estuve allí yo… yo… ¡Ah, demonios, no sé cómo decirlo!

—¿Decir qué cosa, Ranma?

—Que yo sé perfectamente cómo se sienten esos niños.

—Ranma, ¿por qué tú dices eso?... Oh, no, entonces tú…

Akane se llevó los dedos a los labios. Se sentía tan avergonzada tras las estupideces que dijo ante Ranma al percatarse recién que él, de niño, había crecido sin saber lo que era tener una mamá. Ahora él tenía una, pero ¿no creció durante años sin siquiera saber si su mamá existía? Porque no lo sabía, nunca, hasta que la tía Nodoka se apareció buscándolo en casa. Y a pesar de todo, todavía veía como a Ranma le costaba relacionarse con su madre. Ranma había sido como esos niños del orfanato, él debió haber tenido la misma mirada que esos pequeños que no sabían a quién dibujar cuando en la escuela les pedían que retrataran a sus familias; Ranma debió haber sufrido y hasta volverse agresivo de la misma manera que algunos de los niños que conocieron, que tenían problemas de disciplina porque otros niños los molestaban al no tener una mamá.

Y Ranma jamás hablaba de su infancia, no más de la cuenta, o se justificaba diciendo no recordarlo bien. ¿No era ese un síntoma de un hombre que siendo un niño no le gustaba rememorar su pasado? Tuvo deseos enormes de girar y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero se contuvo, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que una muestra de afecto para su orgullo podía significar una bofetada, una muestra de debilidad. Y él no era débil, ella lo sabía. Todo lo que hizo fue enderezarse un poco más para que Ranma pudiera sentir más de ella, de su espalda, hasta que su cabello corto se enredó con la trenza de la chica. Y Ranma hizo lo mismo, buscándola, hasta que sus cabezas se unieron, con los rostros alzados y los ojos cerrados.

—Perdóname, creo que hablé de más —Akane se disculpó muy lentamente.

—Por una vez se siente bien saber que no soy el que lo hizo —Ranma sonrió con picardía.

—Tonto…

.

..

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Se negó a desayunar y se disculpó con Kasumi, ese día lo haría en el edificio de la institución junto a las demás mujeres que allí trabajaban. Quería hablar con ellas, preguntarles muchas cosas, aprender más sobre el secreto arte de manejar a esos adorables monstruos; no se conformaría con ser una simple asistente; ése jamás fue su plan original.

Esos niños eran como Ranma en el pasado, no tenían una mamá. Por los pocos días en que durara el programa de ayuda, aunque fuera una única semana, ella podría trabajar con esos pequeños, cuidarlos y hacerles sentir lo que al tonto de su prometido siempre le faltó: amor. El mismo amor que también, durante mucho tiempo, ella extrañó. Amaba a Kasumi y la labor que ella había hecho cuidándola, pero no era lo mismo.

Había crecido sin su mamá. Era otra divertida coincidencia que parecía unirla a ella y a ese tonto; además del arte, y del carácter que los dominaba, y de...

Pasó delante de la habitación de Ranma y se movió con cuidado. Sabía que él no despertaría aunque un camión chocara contra la casa. Ni siquiera lo hacía cuando la tramposa de Shampoo se metía en su cama y… Akane se tensó, a pasos de las escaleras aquel pensamiento la obligó a devolverse hasta la habitación de Ranma y apoyar una mano en la puerta con el deseo de abrirla imaginando una terrible escena en su interior. Se contuvo hasta morderse los labios, ¿seguiría no confiando en él?

Atrás quedó la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ranma y ella, todavía un poco insegura, afirmó sus pies un paso tras otro al bajar por las escaleras. Confiaba en él, y lo dejaría dormir todo el día si fuera necesario. Tras las emociones vividas en el día anterior su Ranma, su muy querido Ranma, lo necesitaba. Con la ayuda que él le había dado ayer se sentía más que satisfecha y feliz. Hoy sería su batalla.

Vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela y con un pequeño bolso de mano, se despidió de Kasumi al pasar frente a la cocina. Se acomodó el calzado en la entrada de la casa. Se sintió un poco sola al saber que no estaría con él. Tantos años metiéndose en líos juntos ya se había acostumbrado a su caótica presencia alterando toda posible rutina. Los niños también lo extrañarían, imaginó; a esa chica de trenza china de fuerte carácter y peor hablar con quien se habían peleado durante toda el día con gran diversión. Inventaría después una excusa para no decepcionarlos, quizás decirles que él, mejor dicho "ella", se había resfriado, y quizás…

Tras salir al exterior se quedó quieta. Primero con la expresión de quién no comprendía lo que estaba mirando, después con asombro y emoción.

Una media sonrisa llena de picardía asomó en los labios de la otra jovencita que la esperaba descansando la espalda en el arco de la entrada que daba a la calle, con los brazos en alto y las manos detrás de la cabeza, enredándose los dedos en su corta trenza.

—Te tardaste, tortuga.

—Pero… Ranma… tú…

—¿Qué esperabas? —dándole la espalda, quizás para apresurarse, o también para ocultar el fuerte sonrojo de su rostro, se adelantó—, los niños no nos perdonarán si llegamos tarde. ¿Sabes?, esos pequeños monstruos tienen menos paciencia que tú.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Espera…

Akane no sabía expresar en palabras el sentimiento que hacía latir con violencia su pecho. Se encogió de hombros conteniendo la risa, o las lágrimas, que ese tonto le había provocado. Cuando se percató que él ya había salido a la calle dejándola sola. Corriendo, se apresuró para intentar alcanzarlo y lo vio esperándola unos metros más adelante sacándole la lengua.

—¡Lenta! —echó a correr dejándola atrás.

—Ranma, ¡no seas odioso, te pedí que me esperaras! —reclamó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Ranma, cuando te alcance yo…!

"… Seré feliz"

..

.

_**Las suplentes**_

_**Fin**_

.

..

* * *

Notas del autor: Este fic fue una locura de mi parte. Hoy doce de mayo se celebra el día de la madre por estas tierras, por tanto, además del enorme abrazo que le di hoy a esa mujer maravillosa que ha dado un fragmento de su vida para crear la mía completamente, y los otros fragmentos que le quedaban los ha invertido en mi cuidado eterno, ¿cómo no agradecerle tanto bien?

Pues así, hoy, día en que lamentablemente me toca trabajar, pues que comencé la jornada con la idea en la mente de escribir una bonita dedicatoria bien merecida en el foro de Ranma ½ a todas las escritoras y lectoras que son también maravillosas madres, trabajadoras a tiempo completo las veinticinco horas del día, los ocho días de la semana. Dedicadas a amar y que sólo aceptan amor por respuesta.

En un momento me detuve, y me pregunté: ¿por qué mejor no escribir un fic?

Tenía tres problemas: 1- no tenía nada planeado; 2- mi estilo es tedioso, largo, y demoroso a la hora de crear y publicar (lo sé, tardo meses en subir un capítulo en ocasiones por el trabajo obsesivo que le aplico a cada uno); y 3- como me desempeño en el comercio, justamente este sería un día espantoso para intentar escribir alguna cosa decente.

No obstante, cuando me disponía a desechar la idea como una bonita fantasía más de lo que pudo ser y no fue (lo he hecho teniendo una semana de antelación, ni eso me alcanza a veces para acabar un proyecto desde cero), es que pasó lo que no debía pasar: ¡Se me ocurrió una escena!

Sabemos lo peligrosa que es "una escena" en la imaginación, al punto que sentir que abandonarla provocaba la misma angustia que cuando se termina de leer una historia que te ha gustado tanto, porque sientes que debes despedirte de esos personajes queridos para siempre. Así que me puse manos a la obra, tomando ciertos resguardos:

-No me dedicaré a los detalles.

-Me olvidaré de las largas introducciones ni las escenas obligadas para contextualizar o armonizar el paso entre cuadros.

-Saltaré descaradamente a las escenas claves comiéndome todo el contenido dudoso o que requiera mayor planificación.

-No crearé ninguna trama cliché.

¿El resultado? Lo tienen a la vista. No es mi mejor trabajo, no he podido profundizar más como hubiese querido y, además, se nota mucho que el contenido no está equilibrado entre el inicio, el desarrollo y el clímax final. Y el esfuerzo que me ha costado atender a medias escribiendo una línea entre cada interrupción, pues…

¡Qué importan las quejas! Está terminado, como nunca escrito en un único día. Mi dedicación de amor a ese ser maravilloso que no sólo da la vida, sino que la esculpe con lágrimas, con las manos desnudas aunque sangren, por esa obra hermosa que aman más que así mismas; ¿cómo no esforzarme, aunque sea un poquito, por ellas?

Así que, dedicado a todas ustedes, las madres de ff, es este fic en nombre de todos los hijos que alguna vez fuimos consolados, limpiadas nuestras narices y escuchados confiados únicamente en su infinita paciencia y dulzura. Para ustedes estas palabras de nosotros:

"Gracias, mamá, por ser mi mamá".

_Noham Theonaus, un hijo orgulloso de serlo de mi madre._


End file.
